


T'was the Night

by JadeKitsune



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	T'was the Night

Warning- TCEST  
Pairings RxL, MxD, OT4  
Ages: Old enough ^.^  
Happy Holidays to you all! I say this because not everyone celebrates Christmas and I celebrate many winter holidays in this month because I have many religions in my family. So for me Happy Holidays is my way of telling family happy holiday season! So feel free to respond with your personal holiday I don't mind!

 

T'was the night before Christmas, All through the Liar  
Mischief was afoot, For non were asleep except for Splinter  
A tree was lit in the den with all care  
As certain feeling of love and wanting hung in the air

Nestled together in a pair of beds  
Were two pairs of lovers, With masks on their heads.   
More than just lovers for all knew could see  
These brothers had deeper bonds than they ever dreamed could be

The fire and ice locked in heated embrace   
As they kept themselves warm in passions, Excitement etched on their face  
As fun and reason laughed as they love  
Kissed and coupled more than once, Making guesses and gambles of who toped who above

When in the night's deep quiet there came a challenge of sound  
Willfully accepted the contest was on for love knew no bound  
The wild grunts and moans from the elders could nearly compete with their younger others.

The calls of the passions fell on enthusiastic mind  
And the luster of mischief was not far behind  
When what wild idea could this lover suggest  
But to join their brothers his partner sure it was jest!

"You know they'll kick us out in cold." Don said flatly and quick  
"But just think out of those two we could really have our pick!"  
That thought in his had rapidly they came   
Rounding the corner and whispered each name. 

"Oh Raphie!" "Hey Leo." "We have the best idea ever!"  
"Why don't we give you tow a present one you've not seen ever!"  
As they open the door and saw at the top of the wall  
Was their fearless leader being submissive and all.

Dry were the words they were going to speak.  
To see the eldest so tumid, and playful, and weak.  
With a grin to mimic the devil Raph knew  
Just what the younger were thinking he liked the idea too.

"I've got 'im all ready for whoever wants first." His gruff replay came.  
"But I don't bottom for anyone but him. So who wants ta call my name?"   
A flush crossed each beak as Leo panted to breath, but short was the respite   
For Mikey jumped at the chance to experience such a plight. 

His eyes how they twinkled, as his lips touched his prize,   
Grateful for the offer he wasted no time, enjoying the lust filled leader's eyes.   
Raph's mouth was drawn up in a mirthful grin  
as he swept Donatello deeper within

They said no more words and went straight back to work  
Hips moving lungs panting each member moved with a jerk  
As they raced to reach for a joyous end  
The fever raged on pushing for passions to send

Raph's churr called the game as they all seemed to follow  
That the night's holiday embraces where with rapturous joy let go.   
As they all climb to bed together warm and tight.  
The youngest proclaimed "Merry Christmas to all and to all-"

"MIKEY GOOD NIGHT!"


End file.
